A conventional semiconductor manufacturing device shown in FIG. 8 includes a trimmer 100 of an IC wafer and a wafer inspecting device 200. The trimmer 100 includes a prober 110, a laser device 120, and a tester 130. Here, as shown in FIG. 9A, a thin film 151 of a trimming object as well as pads 152 is formed in each chip forming region under a wafer state. Here, as shown in FIG. 9B, laser trimming for the thin film 151 is performed (a groove 153 is formed) with probe needles 111 contacting the pads 152 by the prober 110 of the trimmer 100 shown in FIG. 8 so that a given property can be obtained for the thin film 151. The resultant thin film 151 becomes as shown in FIG. 9C.
Further, the wafer inspecting device 200 includes a prober 220 and a tester 210, as shown in FIG. 8. Each chip forming region shown in FIG. 10A is inspected in its property under the wafer state before dicing, using the prober 220, with probe needles 221 contacting the pads 160, as shown in FIG. 10A. When a given property is obtained, the resultant state becomes as shown in FIG. 10C. When the given property is not obtained, the resultant state becomes as shown in FIG. 10D. That is, a bad mark is attached.
Thus, both of the trimmer 100 and the wafer inspecting device 200 perform probing with respect to each of the chips to perform a thin-film trimming and a wafer inspecting, respectively.
As shown in FIG. 8, the thin-film trimmer 100 and the wafer inspecting device 200 are mutually discrete and separated devices. Here, the trimmer 100 includes a dedicated prober 110, a laser device 120, and a tester 130, while the wafer inspecting device 200 includes a tester 210 and a prober 220. Therefore, a common prober that probes each chip of ICs formed in the wafer is required for each of the trimmer 100 and the wafer inspecting device 200. This involves waste in equipment investment and floor areas.